


Reversed: Hope

by Mystic_Dreamz (Boredidiotz)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Romance, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boredidiotz/pseuds/Mystic_Dreamz
Summary: Faced with V’s proposal to join the intelligence agency, Saeyoung was forced to make a difficult decision for the sake of his twin.But what if, instead of leaving Saeran behind, Saeyoung makes an unexpected choice?One that protects Saeran from both of their parents...[An alternate universe whereby Saeyoung stays behind instead of Saeran]
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Choi Saeran, Choi Saeran & Main Character
Kudos: 3





	Reversed: Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: PANIC ATTACKS 
> 
> I would like to warn you that there will be descriptions of a panic attack in this chapter, so if it makes you uncomfortable, do feel free to skip it.

Sitting amidst a room filled with gadgets and wires was a certain 16 year old hacker who had spent numerous sleepless nights in front of monitors, diligently typing away at the keyboard. The monotonous click-clack it produced was his only company within the cold, desolate bunker. Exhaustion was creeping up on the young hacker as fatigue grew increasingly evident on his youthful face. His pale complexion and parched lips contrasted the dark heavy eye bags tugging below his dull and lifeless amber eyes while the eyelids above threatened to fall at any moment. 

Eyes glued to his screen, the young hacker stretched his right hand out as it clumsily scanned its vicinity for the sweets he had specially prepared beforehand to keep himself awake, only to come back empty handed. Rather than dwell on his confusion and frustration, he returned back to typing. 

Finishing his work came first. 

He was not a workaholic nor a procrastinator. Rather, he just hated being tardy. Tardiness never meant good things for the young hacker growing up and with the kind of job he was doing, he was regularly warned of the consequences of being late. Hence, he always made it a point to finish his assignments ahead of the deadline. 

After working for an unknown amount of time, the hacker could finally see an end to his work. "Just a little more…" he urged himself as he tried to hold on to his slipping consciousness. Thankfully, before he could succumb to the drowsiness, he was snapped back by the sound of his security system. 

"... come in." were the only words he caught. 

Although he trusted his security system, the young hacker could not shake off the doubts that gnawed at him as his instincts started to take over. His paranoia was set ablaze and countless negatives flooded his strained mind, sending it into a throbbing frenzy. 

Who was it? Was it an unsatisfied client? Was it an enemy hacker?

Did his father find out where- 

The thought made him flinch as chills ran down his spine and his body tensed up. He casted a quick glance at his security feed, biting his lower lip when he missed the person by a hair. 

The young hacker felt sick, his head was splitting apart, his stomach was lurching and he could feel his bile working up his throat. His stiff body refused to stop shaking and no matter how hard he tried, _he could not move a single muscle_. 

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, sending him into a state of fight or flight as fear consumed him. He frantically swung his arm in a desperate attempt to shake off his assailant only to feel the air brushing against it. 

A few thuds echoed throughout the room before a familiar and soft "It's me" pulled the hacker back to his senses. 

“...V… hyung?” 

The vermillion haired boy stammered, his voice shaken with disbelief, eyes widening as he took in the figure standing in front of him. Without warning, the boy tackled V into a tight hug, startling the older man. Despite his initial surprise, V fondly returned the gesture while gently stroking the boy’s back. 

“Everything’s alright, I’m here” V’s soothing voice continued and a soft ‘Mhm’ could be heard as the boy dug his head deeper into the coat, relishing in V’s warm touch and the comfort it brought to his throbbing heart. 

Time seemed to slip by as the two stood silently in their embrace until the silence was broken by V. “Feeling better now?” he asked. 

“Much better,” the boy replied, “but…I’m sorry for almost hitting you, I lost my cool...” he continued before being cut off by V’s signature ‘its okay’ pat on the back. 

“By the way, aren't you a little too old to be doing this?” V teased, leaning back slightly to see the boy who was wrapped around him pouting back. “Can’t I give hyung a hug?” 

V let out a soft chuckle and gently ruffled the boy’s unkempt hair, “Of course you can and I’m glad to see you again too. You mentioned a while ago about wanting to talk to me, is everything okay?” 

“Oh, right… aside from being a little tired, everything has been fine. I was actually more worried about…” he halted, head hung as his eyes fell onto the marble flooring below his feet and a brief reluctance flashed across his face. Nonetheless, he shook away his doubts, mustered his courage and lifted his head, determined amber eyes locking on to understanding mint ones. 

V gave an assuring smile, “Oh… he’s doing well too, don't worry.” 

The words came like a blessing to the boy as his anxious and stiff expression relaxed into a relieved one. It felt like new strength had flowed into him as he plunged himself into V again, tears of joy flowing from his eyes. 

“Really?! Thank god... Thank you V! You don't know how much this means to me. Thank you so much...” he thanked profusely, pausing when he thought he saw a frown form on V’s face. However, he immediately brushed off his uncertainty as an imagination because V's agonized expression seemingly vanished as if it was never there. 

In its place was a warm smile as V spoke in a soft voice,

“Your welcome Chislon.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first prologue of Reversed: Hope. This is my first Mystic Messenger fanfic as well as my very first AO3 fic so I really hope that you enjoy it. 
> 
> I have always wanted to write a role reversal fic revolving around the choi twins and I'm very happy to finally be able to do it. 
> 
> Since this is a role reversal fic, there will be new concepts and character dynamics so I hope you can look forward to that.
> 
> This chapter was an introduction to this universe’s Saeran following his POV and the next chapter will officially introduce MC and… our beloved mysterious hacker. 
> 
> Stay tuned!


End file.
